


A tasty meal

by Nightoldmusic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Buck fucks everybody, Bucky Barnes is a cannibal, Bucky is a sex god, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flesh eating, Gay Steve Rogers, Hallucinations, Lonely Bucky Barnes, M/M, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sex Addiction, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America, Steve rogers is a bartender, Supernatural Elements, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, extrovert steve rogers, honestly a huge mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightoldmusic/pseuds/Nightoldmusic
Summary: James finally looked at the ceiling slowly licking his teeth feeling them ache from his nape to his jaw. He was hungry; thirsty for blood and human flesh. He never craved a human body so much. His creator kept him in chains for decades. His master thought it was more beneficial to wait until the modern days to leash him to the modernity of this era. His creator never regretted his masterpiece; Bucky was certainly going to shape this century.





	A tasty meal

> _'’Hunting is not a sport._
> 
> _In a sport, both sides should know_
> 
> _they’re in the game’’_
> 
> **~ Paul Rodriguez**

_October 12 th, 2016_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_12 AM_

There was a cigarette pack on James’ nightstand as his alarm came resonating into the room. The white curtains were rolling on the air as the wind came blowing from the opened window. The man was lying on the bed totally naked; his legs covered by a thin red blanket.  James growled as he stopped the irritating sound. He allowed his head to rest on the pillow as he felt his tiredness impregnate inside his body. He rolled his skull feeling the fresh fabric onto his cheeks. It was finally midnight, he was now allowed into the world.

His eyes remained closed for minutes as Bucky was trying to find his inner balance. He had been laying there for exactly three days. He was exhausted; his body was sore and tensed. He hated to feel this way. He was being weak and passive; words he shared such hatred and fear with. Nothing about this situation was new to him, but no matter how many times he had felt this way, it was still painful.

He finally looked at the ceiling slowly licking his teeth feeling them ache from his nape to his jaw. He was hungry; thirsty for blood and human flesh. He never craved a human body so much. His creator kept him in chains for decades. His master thought it was more beneficial to wait until the modern days to leash him to the modernity of this era. His creator never regretted his masterpiece; Bucky was certainly going to shape this century.

The long haired man pulled his wick behind and breathed deeply. His core was trembling and slowly shrinking with the anticipation of biting into someone’s neck and suck their blood. Although, many people could consider him as a terrible vampire, he hated being categorized as these stupid suckers for blood, Bucky was a cannibal. His insides desperately needed to be shaken by heavy body parts being consumed inside his stomach. It gave him a sense of superiority and absolutism. He was powerful and dominant – he adored himself a little too much.

He grabbed the cigarette pack and slid one poisonous cylinder between his lips. He lighted it and took a long puff making his toes curl onto the mattress as he sensed all his muscles relax.  He found along the years that the addicting smoke was able to calm his needs. It was the only technique he learnt by himself after he had tried drugs, adrenaline rushes and alcohol. He gasped loudly as he took other long puffs and held them inside to feel the spell of this dangerous drug. It was harmless for his lungs since his body regenerated new cells every single time he ingested a human.

He sensed his head turning around the room as he knew he couldn’t wait any longer – he needed to eat. Bucky was a hunter, he lived for the thrill of the hunt, the seduction and sensuality behind every single moves of his prey. He needed to taste his victims slowly. He enjoyed putting them at ease and letting them expose their flesh to him. He loved the patience behind the act. He obviously needed more than a simple meal – feeding was his sexual pleasure, his only purpose. He always explored his prey gently and smelled their scent carefully. Tasting their mouth when their heart was still beating against his chest was his favorite part. He could dominate the game as he felt endless almost immortal. His body couldn’t grow old; his mind could only learn and be inflected with wisdom and everlasting knowledge. He was humanity’s most feared creature and yet nobody could ever imagine such abomination walking among them.

He consumed his cigarette as he stared at his chest and the way it was moving up and down in slow motions, almost lifelessly. He needed to feel the rush of ecstasy through his veins. He desired to hear his victims’ scream as he takes them in assault on every ways imaginable. He desired to end them, ruin their lives and heart. He wanted to feel his release inside them as he tastes their body and grow stronger. After each meal, he was in pain. He was feeling his victim’s fears and sadness. He could reach their memories and feel their lives. He could perceive their grief into his heart; learn what they have learnt in the past. It was like he was becoming them slowly. He never wished to be human though. The custody of being normal and feel those emotions striking you down never interested James. He felt repulsed by the only idea of caring and depending on someone. Well he did depend on people but his was his fight, the only way of surviving. Did he feel erratically bad for taking someone’s life and end their journey onto this planet? He did not. He was selfish and only lived for the pleasure he was able to feel every time someone was interested in him.

Bucky Barnes was electric and charismatic. He was the rush of speed on a highway, like the feeling of being consumed by pleasure. Men and women from every century had been attracted to him. He was the sinful lust nobody wanted to admit. He was desired by everybody around; their desires were always so unbearable.  He emanated such a spell – a curse you were forced to kneel down for. He could have anyone he wanted – in the blink of an eye, in a twist of a switch; he could have someone in his bed ready to satisfy his every wishes. He never truly desired someone other than the way their scent made him loose his inhibitions. He needed to be sexually attracted to consider having further contacts with someone. It wasn’t a rule but it was the way he worked. If in need, he could always use a random stranger but he honestly hated that. If someone had to die on him, it was better while they were having fun.

He stood up but then felt his weak knees send him on the bed again. He decided to get dressed on the bed. It took him none less than minutes to be fully clothed and ready to shine through the night. He walked through the bathroom and sprayed his figure with water. The thermal shock that drove through his body and tickled his neck made him smile. As long as his was feeling the entirety of his nerves; he was safe and sound.  He walked to the window and looked at the city lights.

Cities always made him feel nostalgic. _‘Was it possible to be nostalgic about something you have never felt?_ ’ Bucky always rolled unexplainable questions inside his mind. Thinking and making up theories about life and terrible worldwide conspiracies – It was his own way of dealing with loneliness and confinement. He honestly thought he could be a writer if normality interested him. Tonight was harsh. He was feeling _guilty_. His last prey was a girl named Natasha. She was gloriously wonderful and intensely sparkling. She was tainted with such humour and elegance that Bucky wasn’t sure if he truly wanted to kill her. He felt alive around her like she was giving him a small piece of humanity.

Unfortunately every little treasure is always getting lost and every pleasure comes to an end. He knew that once he would start to undress her, his body wouldn’t keep up the rush of desire. He understood the consequences of his actions but Tasha was irresistible. Her laugh and her eyes – Bucky surprised himself for even remarking those features. She lured him to her suit and the magic happened or should he precise, massacre.

As he was getting lost in her skin, pounding every last breath of his body into hers, he felt the rush and the need to sink his teeth in her neck. The red color of her hair was simply too harsh to resist. The pain he was experiencing was too strong. He bit her tenderly as she was giggling and rolling her hips along his; enjoying every touches and every loud gasps coming from their mouths. Then Bucky’s eyes furrowed and he sank his teeth inside of her harder making her choke inside her breath. He was the definition of insanity.

‘’Bucky – you are hurting me’’ She desperately tried to mumble as she wasn’t sure if her partner was only a rough lover or he was absolutely insane.

Though the pleasure she was feeling inside was almost too delicious. She never had such sex before. Bucky was a god, a master at his disciple. He was able to analyze every shred of his prey and give them the time of their lives as he was taking theirs into his hands. He wanted to feel her more and experience her more but his damn needs were too tenacious. He squeezed her firmly and sank his teeth inside her shoulder leaving a whole inside her body as he was groaning in pleasure. Blood was rolling from his lips to his neck. Such a sight thrilled him. Tasha’s shoulder blade was covered in blood. The blankets began to soak out this thick substance. He was into his own dreamy paradise. He continued to thrust into her because that was it – the thrill of the hunt.  She yelled debating herself and trying to pull her body out of his hold. _He was too strong_. He had tasted her blood; it was already too late to go back. She was delicious and sweet. Her blood was like the sensation of chocolate melting in your mouth. Bucky had never eaten anything in his life apart human flesh but he knew he didn’t need to. If he was able to find preys like this woman, he was never going to go back.

He ate her alive as he reached an inside death he had craved so much. He came done in seconds as he tasted her flesh and felt her heart exhilarating then slowing beneath his hands. She was gorgeous and he felt horrible for having torn such a woman apart but his needs were the priority. He needed to shut the voices inside his brain. His mind was always drifting away as he was enjoying every sweet spots of his victim. He was always making a mess in the room. The sheets were usually tainted with a red blooded colour as he was leaving the room. He didn’t care about fingertips or any shred of evidence since his body grew different every time his ate new people. His DNA was always mixing with them and he’d become a new person. He was the perfect threat. No one could ever catch him or suspect him. Nobody knew him. He was the shadow beneath the sheets; the man hiding in the darkest corners. Surely most women were always blown away by his lure but he would move away so fast than none of them would ever remember him. He was like a ghost. You see him once and he disappears forever. He licked his lips as he remembered the fury in her eyes. He had loved her at first sight.  She was confident, glowing with such mystery that his body was aching him. He wasn’t even sure what he had enjoyed more: her sex or her flesh.

He placed a hand on the window as a sad grin occurred on his figure. He wasn’t beamed at the idea of never finding a woman like this again. He felt like such an idiot for killing her. He had never felt so good in his life. He couldn’t keep the electricity in his body. He was so aroused – dying through his veins. He knew that if he hadn’t kill her he would have never reach such a high climax but still he wished she was there before him.

These were humanly emotions and Bucky was unsure why he had never felt guilty before. He had killed so many men and women and some were as extraordinary as her but yet he only started to feel guilty now. Maybe Natasha’s metabolism grew something inside of him. She was quite unique in her way of caring for others and accepting people. Bucky had seen this the minute his eyes had laid on her. She had this oh too simple smile. She was a sister for everybody surrounding her. Why was he still thinking about her? Why did he need to feel this way? He never regretted his actions – never – now he was almost thinking of ending it all.

The idea of starving himself to death had popped in his mind many times but he would always confine it in a box; he was afraid of dying, of suffering. He let his hand slid down by his side as he looked down. He knew he wasn’t allowed to smoke in such place but he couldn’t care less about this lifeless room and this lifeless Hotel. He had learnt over the years to always steal money from his victim or people he’d easily make out with. It was useful to find places like this one. He could sleep in dark alleys but he grew tired of this behavior. He thought that if he was able to get anybody he wanted then he could sleep wherever he felt like it. He also needed money to travel and buy the necessities of the criminal life. He was a fugitive even if the world didn’t know it yet. He was always on the road, always finding new preys along the continent. He went from North to south, from East to west. He had seen it all, felt it all; been in every decade since the 40’s. He was absolutely sure his face was on some old photographs but he honestly didn’t care – it didn’t matter to him because certainly no one would put the pieces together and find him.

He found himself looking at his reflection through the glass. James wasn’t sure if he hated his figure or admired it for its talent. He loved himself but sometimes he hated the simple fact that he was walking along humans. They were so fragile to him, so easy to seduce. He knew that his hair was a major part of his charisma. Short, he lured younger people and long, everybody seemed to be attracted to him. He was like a magnet; like a pole you are irrationally directing to.

He grabbed his leather jacket on the chair and put himself at ease as he lighted up another cigarette. The smoke filling the air around him made his body shiver. He almost wished he was already in someone’s bed climbing them as they would deliver their entire soul to him. He looked around the room as he perceived nothing more than undone sheets on the floor and beers on the table. It was like it always was: clean from any crime.

He lost himself in the thought of his cigarette when he heard someone knocking on the door. His body tensed but then he began to smell the perfume coming from the hallway. It was the young maid. Bucky has spotted him the second he entered the building three days ago. He spotted his chocolate skin and his humor. He had welcomed him with one of those smiles James lived for. He put the cigarette between his lips as he opened the door and directly locked his eyes with the maid. He looked at his badge and noticed the name.

‘’Sam huh?’’ he sensually breathed as he took his cigarette and blew the smoke on the man before him.

‘’You are not allowed to smoke here sir’’ Sam backed away hesitating as he perceived the way Bucky was methodically looking at him up and down with a suspicious grin.

The long haired man cocked his head aside as he licked his lips and dropped the cigarette on the floor smashing it with his foot. He pulled his hair behind in such a gentle gesture that he noticed how the man he was constantly looking at was being aroused by his behavior. He smiled sensually as he let his eyes blink frequently.

‘’Tell me...’’ he stopped pretending to look at his badge ‘’Tell me Sam should I be punished for my behavior?’’ he furrowed his brow and giggled. His body was relaxed and he couldn’t help the thought of running his hands onto this glorious body. He could smell the man’s inhibition running away. He could feel how he made him loose his mind. He adored being the object of desire, how he was being the wolf to his little red riding hood. He sucked his lips making them redder and swollen.

Sam was there almost like his mouth was about to open. He looked small before such a prominent presence and man. It was like he was losing himself in the blue of his eyes and in the red of his damn lips. He wanted to pull him closer and grab the man’s belt. He didn’t understand his behavior. He had never felt such arousal and excitation in his life. He couldn’t help the anticipation and excitement inside his mind. He feared the man and that’s why he desired him so badly. He was way too confident – he knew the man could crush him into pieces by the intense look in his eyes; their absence of life and the horror inside them. He was an animal, he thought, but damn he wanted to be the name escaping this mouth. He wanted to feel every inches of the man. He slowly started to smile as he noticed Bucky’s hand pulling his hips closer to his.

‘’Tell me pretty boy’’ he stopped licking him lips ‘’should I be punished? I have been such a bad boy’’ he laughed waving his hips onto the man’s. The friction it procured them made them both moan. Bucky could see the blood pumping into his veins. He wanted this man to be his next meal, he want to taste him completely; he wanted this man to ruin him. He liked to release the animal inside his partners. He rolled his hips faster owning louder gasps from Sam’s mouth. He kept looking at his neck and what if would feel to sink his teeth and bite the flesh right there. He was losing his control, loosing his focus. Damn Sam was hot, hotter than the hell he’d be sent to when he’d eventually die. Bucky traced the man’s figure with his finger sending shivers down Sam’s spine. He lifted his head by the chin to make him look deeper into his stare

‘’I asked you a question pretty boy’’ he stopped and bit Sam’s bottom lip ‘’Tell me if you want me to be punished’’ His eyes narrowed and he laughed as Sam’s eyes became blurry with lust and sexual arousal. His irises almost looked like they were blowing. Bucky had been high before but nothing could compare the feeling of having his prey ready. Nothing was as satisfying as knowing he had a man ready to kneel and do everything he would ask him. He laughed interiorly as he thought to himself that he missed having a man bending at his wills.

‘’Please’’ The man plead with trembling lips. Bucky grabbed his hands and placed them on his waist.  ‘’Please take me’’ Sam added begging for mercy. It was more than obvious; Bucky had played his character flawlessly. It almost scared him sometimes how easily he could put his spell on someone. He knew the perfect gestures and features he needed to pull off in order to have someone ready to be his submissive and eventually his dinner.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Sam’s waist and pulled him even closer. Their chests were collided and nothing was finally separating James from that glorious neck and Sam’s vein. That damn vein – it kept rushing blood and bumping bigger due to the electricity and excitation inside Sam’s body. The air around them became suffocating. Neither of them was able to keep their composure. They were still standing on the door frame and people were passing by but nothing could have stopped them for now.

Bucky was hesitant though. He knew he’d enjoyed everything but maybe he’d enjoyed it a little too much and end up killing him. He was already on the edge of pushing him against the wall and choking him as he eats his neck. He was perplexed; this situation was getting out of control. Why did he seduce him in the first place? Why did he want the man so badly? He fucked up once again. He knew he couldn’t kill him. Too many proves, too many ocular proves. People would know it’s him. He backed away pulling the man far from him. Sam stood there confused. Bucky looked down and immediately saw his grown hard erection beneath the fabric of his black jeans. He knew the man wanted him but he desired Sam in dangerous ways; dangerous for both of their survival.

‘’Sir please’’ Sam begged taking a step forward letting his palm grip Bucky’s arousal. James moaned and bit his bottom lip. Damn it. It was too hard, he needed this, he craved this he was so desperately hungry. His hunger was making him sloppy and he hated it. His muscles were getting raspy and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to fight back. He would be able with the adrenaline rushing inside him but still he felt weak and needy. He desired to fuck this man and eat his body. He wanted to feel infinite. He pushed Sam on the bed and climbed above him. He let his nostrils absorb every little inches of his scent. He was able to smell woman’s hands on his cheeks. He could sense a strong cologne on his neck and hummed as he adored the smell it provided the man. His hair was falling before him and god he was beautiful. Bucky was the most beautiful man Sam had ever seen and he had seen pretty much an entire pallet of them. Something was clearly odd with him but for the moment Sam didn’t care. He hadn’t fuck anybody in such a long time, he needed this. He had no clue what was the man’s name but damn he fucking wanted him to shove his cock into him and make him moan as the hotel tremble. He licked his lips and caressed his hair.

‘’May I know your name?’’ He asked nervously as he knew the man kept it low and mysterious. ‘’You have to earn my name – otherwise you’ll have to pay to know it pretty boy’’ They both moaned as Bucky rocked his hip onto Sam’s. They were both aroused and ready for this. Sam swallowed hard as he knew the man was only a one night stand but he wanted him – at least that’s what his mind kept telling him.

Bucky was shaking his head in refusal. What was he getting himself to? He needed to be fed and get away from here as soon as possible. His mind got lost into his thoughts. He was getting scared. For the first time in his life he was getting scared. He was playing too dangerously. This shouldn’t be taken as a game. Zola told him to be extremely cautious with the preys he chooses. Sam was magnetic though. It wasn’t just about his hunger anymore; he desired Sam in every ways.  He couldn’t get away from that thought. Damn he fucking wished he was human at this exact moment. He wished to make love to the man beneath him right now. He looked at Sam and noticed his bedroom eyes. Their hips were moving in perfect synchronization. The place was filled with the sound of their heavy gasps. He was too damn pretty to be true. He was slowly licking his lips and Bucky kept thinking about the way those sensual lips would feel wrapped around his cock. He looked at Sam’s eyes. He felt sorry for him. His destiny was either to die or be sexually angry. He honestly hated the both of them. He felt Sam’s breathes coming closer until he felt their lips collide. He blew inside. The sensation was tickling his entire body. He felt his mind run faster. It was like the sensation of cocaine driving through your veins. He couldn’t kiss him. His urges were too high. He fucking wanted to bite his lips and end his internal hunger. He wanted to taste him. He seemed too delicious. He almost seemed like a pride you shouldn’t get because it’s only meant for greatness. Bucky always thought he was the greatest invention but now he felt like a coward. Was what happening to his charm and his selfishness? He was honestly clueless. He savoured the kiss rolling Sam atop him. He groaned as Sam grinded him strongly making the frictions between them almost unbearable. Bucky grabbed his ass and squeezed it tightly earning loud moans from Sam’s mouth. James’ throat was sore and his hands were becoming heavy rocks. He was feeling the weight of his hunger pulling him on the ground; like he was chained by gravity.

Sam was getting out of control; Bucky didn’t know how much he could take anymore. This was getting serious. He sensed their desires building higher; he knew that soon they would both be naked and panting. James wrapped his arms around him and lifted his body to be sat on the mattress with Sam’s legs around him. The other man began to attack his neck with light kisses and bites as he pulled his hair aside strongly. Their bodies were taming with sweat and heat. It was a game of gasps and moans.

James’ hands found their ways under the man’s shirt and he groaned and smirked as he felt just how built he was. He lost his mind and torn the shirt apart revealing him a strong chocolate body. He licked his lips and went back to his kisses. His hands were rude and cold but felt so smooth on Sam’s skin. He caressed him tracing every bone on his back. He pushed his head up with his finger as he licked from his nipples to his jaw several times.  It was harsh and clearly not slow. Bucky was violating him to his core. He wasn’t tender at all and yet the man was moaning sounds he couldn’t bear. It was like a wicked game and Bucky was holding the head pieces. Their swollen lips and the smell of sex in the room drove Bucky crazy but then he remembered just how many people have seen them together. He never ate his victim in his own hotel, always in theirs. He was compromised.

 _‘Why are you doing this? James, stop it now! Do it before it’s too late!’’_ he whispered inside his mind as he knew he had to stop. He had almost bit Sam four times already; he wasn’t going to ruin his life. He pulled away ferociously. His life was destined to be a life of eternal misery. Sam looked at him with big eyes; he seemed bothered and broken.  

‘’What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?’’ his voice was low and trembling.

It honestly broke Bucky’s mind to see him this way. He had no idea what the man was going through and maybe he only wanted to take the edges off by doing this with James but it wasn’t going to happen. Buck swallowed and caressed his cheek; he took the last shreds of strength he had left.

‘’I have to go’’ he mumbled looking down. He sensed the grip of the man becoming tighter as he started to stand up.

He gave him those fury and broken eyes and put both of his feet on the ground. He couldn’t look at him. Avoiding his stare was now Bucky’s primordial mission.

‘’Don’t leave me like this’’ the man whispered as he felt his heart shrink into nothing. ‘’-Just don’t go. Stay and have fun with me please’’ Bucky would have fall for those words. He was getting weaker and he was losing his tenacity and ferocity. He needed to be back at the game but here wasn’t the place. He looked at Sam’s swollen lips and cursed under his breath. He could have anyone in his bed but damn he wanted Sam beneath him every night. He couldn’t control the beast inside him and he needed to run away. He took a step forward the door and looked down.

‘’I must go this is a terrible mistake’’ He locked his eyes with his and his heart squeezed. He always thought he was heartless and beyond vicious but Natasha did something to him. He was getting emotional and broken. He looked down once again.

‘’But – No don’t go we don’t have to do this just don’t go’’ Bucky looked up. Sam’s words were like a siren song – like a marvellous love potion ready to consume you inside. He wanted him and Sam did the same. He was persuaded that Sam was the perfect partner – the perfect submissive but he had to go. He squeezed his hands into fists and bit the inside of his cheek.

‘’I’m sorry Sam you deserve better’’ these were the last words he pronounced as he rushed his way out. He heard Sam’s sighs and heavy breathes but he restrained himself and ran down the stairs until he found the exit door and came outside. His back rested on the door and he banged his head against it feeling like a weak coward.  He didn’t know which emotion he was feeling right now. He was clueless. Was he sad? Was he angry? Was he discouraged? One thing for sure, he was hungry and ready to attack a prey. He had to choose an easy prey. He ruled himself to never attack children. As much as he knew he was a monster and he liked eating people, he could never harm children. He didn’t know why it was like this; probably one of Zola’s strict rules as he was conceiving him, but Bucky always followed it.

* * *

 He needed someone small; someone fragile or vulnerable. For once he wasn’t thinking anything sexual, he just needed the thrill of the blood rolling down his neck as he eats the flesh. That’s all that mattered now.

His steps were unsteady and light on the ground as he bounced himself faster. His throat was sore and he could barely breathe. Every time a small inch of air would come echoing inside him he would faint. He was empty and he needed to be filled. His body would never survive this desperate hunger. He walked on the dark streets always looking down at the ground; both of his hands shoved in his pockets.

He felt everything. All the strangers passing by him emanated their fears and thoughts to him. He was able to perceive them and feel them deep down his core. It made him sick – he was horrified by all those thoughts about love and money. Every single one person passing beside him had always the same complex thoughts and desires. They wanted to be liked. It made Bucky roll his eyes. He hated that the only thought the world had was being appreciated. Obviously he was only being selfish since he knew that he didn’t have that problem but it still annoyed him. He had seen some beautiful people only fearing their image. He had seen and felt young woman and men being so terribly complex about themselves that Bucky had to stop for a second and sink the thoughts in. Being immortal and cannibal has certainly more disadvantages than advantages.

He walked but _damn_ nobody seemed to be the perfect prey. He was ready to shout to the Universe. He knew his prayers would never be heard or even considered. He was a creature of hell, an abomination. Everything he had ever done was to end life. He was the incarnation of death. He was the beauty and temptation of the sinful thoughts of human kind. He was what people dreamed of at night – at only exception. They all dreamt of his abilities to make them drown into pleasure but no one was finishing their dream and get to the part where he kills them and wins the seductive game.

He was about to fall on his knees when a suspicious woman came to him. Her malicious grin was making Bucky believe that she was a prostitute. As she walked closer, he noticed how young she was. She was probably around her thirties without much. Bucky thought it was the perfect shot – a gift from life. He smiled as she rushed her way closer to him.

 ‘’Well, well, well it’s not very often that I see a man this handsome’’ She appealed as her hand began to run up and down his jacket. She was tall with short brown hair. By the way her voice was bouncing; James knew she was high on some strong drug.

He could smell her breath and feel her aurora spreading on his skin. She was sick. She was suffering from a disease. Buck couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew she wouldn’t last long. She smelled like death and cocaine. She was on the edge of dying. She had only three or four months to go through maximum.

Thoughts were rushing inside his mind as her eyes met his. He found her pretty – without much to show but she was tainted with a strong spirit that James was already falling for her. She wasn’t accepting her condition though. He sensed her strength and immediately liked her. Her hair was short but the waves inside of them were so terribly marvellous that Bucky had to resist the urge to smell them from closer. He felt sorry for her in ways he didn’t understand.

‘’You are not so bad yourself’’ he giggled licking his lips. Finally he was getting someone to satisfy his hunger.

She caressed his neck and smirked as he began to touch her waist pulling her closer. He felt her gasps beneath his touches and Bucky knew he had her in his jaws.  She laughed as she caressed his long hair and touched his lips.

‘’How is handsome man called?’’ she asked as she felt her heart race. He was so addictive – she needed him tonight.

‘’James ma’am’’ he answered calmly pulling off his best cards. It was exactly like a poker game. He had to bluff her to get to her bed or whatever room she would let him to – he just needed to pull the right gestures.

Her cheeks blushed red as she bit her bottom lip and hummed silently. She desired him with every fiber of her being. She wanted him to make her bend for him. The woman was ready to do anything for him. He was tall and so beautifully built she had no idea such man existed.

‘’And how is this charming woman called?’’ he asked already tempted to bite her neck. He felt as if his body was ready to burst into flames. He needed her to tear down his painful walls and finally break him free. He needed to get laid and finally eat.

‘’Gabriela but you can call me Ella’’ she looked around and put herself on her tiptoes as she whispered into his ear ‘’only my favorites get to call me this way handsome’’ her grin was to die for. She was so damn charming. It was such a shame he wanted to kill her – _needed_ to kill her. The only satisfaction he felt was to give her such a pleasurable night before taking her away. He knew she would die naturally and he felt like setting her free from pain - well it was more of an excuse for not feeling bad.

He squeezed her into his strong arms and sucked his bottom lip letting it pop with a wet sound. She looked with attention and admiration as she was melting into his spirit.

‘’Maybe we should take this to somewhere a little private?’’ James asked as his right brow lifted and his smile revealed his blank teeth. Gabriela beamed and tried to restrain herself. She took his hand and nodded.They walked in silence as he knew she was determined not to say something silly. It was clear in the way she had looked at him that she wasn’t getting too many clients. She was beautiful though, she looked like such a wonderful wife. Bucky could imagine this woman being a figure of authority. She had that power, that furious look and flame into her eyes. She was a beast – the beast of her destiny.

They walked in silence as he knew she was determined not to say something silly. It was clear in the way she had looked at him that she wasn’t getting too many clients. She was beautiful though, she looked like such a wonderful wife. Bucky could imagine this woman being a figure of authority. She had that power, that furious look and flame into her eyes. She was a beast – the beast of her destiny.

They walked to a shady street as Ella pulled a set of two keys out of her pocket and started to play with them. Her hands were shaking – she was in fear. Bucky took both of her hands and looked at her. What was he even doing?

‘’Let me take care of the keys’’ he whispered as he took them and shove them into his leather jacket. She let out a pleading smile as they continued on their way. Bucky was trying to keep his composure. One mistake and she was strangled under his fist and soon in his stomach. He couldn’t wait to take those layers off and expose her pale skin. He wasn’t sure f he could be gentle. He didn’t have the strength and will to take his time. He wanted to take his internal pain away. 

They arrived in front of a Motel door and she looked tensed and stressed. She looked at him as he unlocked the door and let her enter before him. She wasn’t turning to look at Bucky. She kept fixing the wall in front of her. She was petrified. James was cold and she could feel every parts of him that didn’t seem right. She knew she couldn’t walk away since she was the one who asked him to take her. She heard the door creak as he was closing it. Ella heard the way his leather jacket was being thrown on the chair. She was paralyzed. Her body was screaming. He was calculated and nothing would have stopped him. The door locked and she jumped. He was locking them inside. He was capturing her. He let the keys on the nightstand and looked at her trembling body.

‘’Turn around’’ his voice was harsh and deep. Her heart was ready to exit her chest. She feared him and the way she desired him. She refused to obey.

Soon the sound of a lighter came breaking the long silence. Bucky was observing his prey. He knew exactly how to calm her but he wanted to take his time. He knew he was weak but so was she. Gabriela couldn’t stand a chance. He lighted his cigarette and took a long puff. The smell came entering Ella’s nose and she knew he was controlling her.

‘’I said turn around Ella’’ She shook her head in refusal. He was getting out of control. She wasn’t helping her faith with such behavior. Bucky wanted to violate her but he wasn’t going to rape her. She needed to be at ease with him. If his prey wouldn’t want to have sex with him Bucky would simply knock them out and patiently eat them. Having sex with them was different. He was dangerous while practicing his favorite activity. No one could ever understand his addiction to climaxing while eating human flesh. Of course nobody could ever understand because no one was as haywire as him. He always wondered why Zola created him in the first place. Why this scientist did practiced such spiritual and supernatural ritual to bring Bucky alive.

He walked toward her as he continued his delicious cigarette. He felt her shoulders tensed and her back arched. She was on her defenses. He blew the smoke in the air as he pulled his hair behind and pushed his chest onto her back. She froze at his touch. He was feeling all of her nerves getting warmed and scared. He loved the feeling of possessing her vessel. She wasn’t ready yet- he had to work with her. He caressed her curly hair as he breathed the smell that exhilarated his senses. He began to feel tickles from every parts of his corpse. He wanted her and there was no denial. He twisted her hair around his fingers as he painfully began to kiss the fabric on her shoulder.

‘’Relax’’ he playfully whispered as he heard her veins bumping faster. He pushed his hips onto hers strongly feeling her knees getting weak. She was so gentle. She was out of breath – almost choking for deliverance.

‘’You wanna play with me Ella?’’ he offered as he giggled in the crook of her neck. He wasn’t kissing her skin. She hadn’t giving him the permission. She was going to be his tasty meal but maybe not his dangerous addiction. He started to regret being so mysterious – not quite often some people would surprisingly really be hesitant and distant of Bucky.

She was going to be his hymn as he tastes her wonderful body. She was going to be the song rushing between his heart and brain for hours. Her breath was unsteady and her heart was beating fast. He was thrilled and the lust he felt at the tip of his tongue was going to make his brain blow.

‘’I don’t know’’ she answered with a shaky voice.

‘’I could make it so good for you baby girl’’ he added feeling his desires eating his soul. He was going to get her in bed – it was a mission of death. His body kept running because of this thought. He couldn’t have Sam; he was going to have Gabriela.

She hummed as she pushed her body onto Bucky earning a low groan from the creature. She was falling into his trap – she wouldn’t last long. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to lose control as a high moan escaped her sinful lips.

‘’Such a good girl’’ He giggled as he turned her over and pushed her against the wall. Her facial expression was sin and he was drowning into it.

She was getting prettier with every glance Bucky gave her. He began to kiss her roughly. They fought for dominance as their tongues were bouncing together. The sound of their moans rushing through their mouths as they were losing themselves into a party of sexual sins was intoxicating.

Bucky was fighting his hunger so strongly. It made his brain shrink into agony. He wasn’t sure how the woman in his arms was still alive and well, but, there she was, kneeling before him. Her swollen red lips and smudge red lipstick all over her chin. She was gorgeous. Bucky pulled her hair as he felt his belt being undone and thrown away. She was about to give him what he wanted and he was excited. The anticipation of her next moves was keeping him grounded. As long as she would provide him a pleasure bigger the food she would eventually become, she was going to breathe.

Low groans broke the silence as she began to massage his boxers with tenderness and precision. She was going to make him loose his mind. Her smirk was only making it harder for Bucky.

‘’Shove my dick into your mouth baby girl’’ he growl as she kept teasing and playing with his sensible nerves. She laughed sensually as she licked his dick from the base to the crown. Bucky’s legs were shaking. His head fell back as he grabbed her shoulders.

* * *

 

Here are some visuals for this story : 

^^Can we apreciate this beauty >< He he he 

 ^^ This is exactly how I see the beginning of this story; It also demonstrates his whole lifestyle.

Follow me on [tumblr](https://stuckysebbywriter.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who read until the end of this chapter!  
> Stucky will eventually come I promise!  
> Leave me your opinions and kudos, I live for those!  
> Love you all!  
> (This could have never been done without my precious Beta! you know who you are!)


End file.
